El muelle y el columpio
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños a Pikacha! De repente unos ojos negros encontraron los suyos tan diferentes. "¿Por qué no?" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio. Una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de su boca.


"_**Las ideas son como las pulgas: saltan de unos a otros, pero no pican a todos".**_

_**George Bernard Shaw, escritor irlandés (1856-1950).**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente hecho… ¡Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pikacha!**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_El muelle y el columpio_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Algo de AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One-shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Hacía rato que sus amigos habían desaparecido, recogidos por sus padres para irse a su hogar, justo como el que le faltaba a él. Ahora caminaba en dirección a su pequeño departamento, con el sol poniéndose tras sus espaldas. No era tan lujoso como la casa del Tercero, pero en ese lugar nadie lo miraba con odio. La mayoría de sus vecinos eran shinobis de la Hoja solteros, que salían temprano a sus trabajos y no regresaban hasta bien entrada la noche. Eso estaba bien por ahora, por solitario que fuera en ocasiones.

Levantó su mirada de repente, sintiendo el extraño cosquilleo que le indicaba que no se encontraba solo. Miró para ambos lados de la calle pero no encontró a nadie y entonces reparó en el niño que estaba sentado al final del muelle de madera construido a su izquierda, a orillas de un tranquilo lago. Su piel era muy blanca, contrastando con el pelo oscuro que le caía en mechones negros de una manera que le pareció graciosa. Parecía tener más o menos de su edad, pero sin duda no compartía su desquiciante comportamiento. Sus pies colgaban de muelle sin mucho entusiasmo y el único movimiento que notó por parte del niño era esa piedra que sostenía entre sus manos, seguramente con intención de arrojarla al agua.

Tan concentrado estaba en su inspección que no se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto, de hecho tampoco se había dado cuenta del momento en que detuvo sus pasos. Sólo supo que de repente unos ojos negros encontraron los suyos tan diferentes, sorprendiéndolo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque ni él mismo entendió porqué. De inmediato infló sus mejillas y giró con brusquedad la cara, fingiendo una molestia que no sentía en realidad.

"¿Por qué no?" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio. Una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de su boca.

_**˜S&N˜*E*L*M*U*E*L*L*E*Y*E*L*C*O*L*U*M*P*I*O*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke se sobresaltó cuando una sombra calló sobre él, interponiéndose entre los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban a esa hora. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con un chico rubio que lo miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, asombrosamente azules. Vestía una camiseta blanca, con un extraño estampado al frente de un remolino, de brillante color rojo. Por lo demás solo tenía unos pantaloncillos cortos negros y unas sandalias baratas. Era el mismo niño que había descubierto mirándolo segundos atrás. Juraba que se había marchado…

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle cuál era su problema el rubio abrió la boca, pero no habló.

Le sonrío. Simplemente le sonrió, con todos y cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

- ¿Perdiste algo? –le dijo entonces el desconocido.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

El niño sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad, como si el moreno hubiera sido él que lo había invitado a tomar ese sitio. Comenzó a chapotear, metiendo sus pies en el agua sin importarle que estuviera fría, o que su gastado calzado se estropeara aún más.

- Te pregunte que si perdiste algo, dattebayo –dijo el niño-. Es que… tienes la mirada que tiene Kiba cuando perdió algo.

El Uchiha no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era Kiba, ni mucho menos le importaba, lo único que quería era que el chico se diera la vuelta, regresara por donde vino y lo dejara sólo de nuevo. Pero abstenerse de hablar no hiso que su acompañante se desaminara, de hecho, y para su total decepción, apenas pareció notarlo.

- No lo perdí, me lo quitaron –contestó el pelinegro después de un largo silencio, regresando su vista al agua oscura.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y puedes recuperarlo? ¿Quieres que te ayude, dattebayo? –preguntó el rubio con entusiasmo.

"¿Puedes resucitar a los muertos?" estuvo tentando de soltarle el moreno, pero se contuvo. Hacía días que no hablaba con alguien que no lo mirara con esa mirada de lástima que lo tenía hartó, como si fuera un cachorro perdido en medio de la lluvia. El rubio debía vivir en la luna u otro lugar lejano para no enterarse de lo que pasaba en Konoha.

- No se puede –dijo Sasuke con sequedad.

- ¿Era importante, dattebayo? –preguntó el ojiazul.

Al Uchiha ya comenzaban a cansarlo las preguntas de su acompañante, de haber sabido que se pondría así nunca habría abierto la boca en primer lugar.

- Si –respondió el niño, casi en contra de su voluntad-. Esa persona, va a pagar haberme quitado eso –dijo el Uchiha en un murmullo, que el otro alcanzó a oír.

- No tiene caso, dattebayo –dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Uchiha se giró bruscamente, clavando sus acusadores ojos negros en él. El chico se removió incomodo por esa mirada consciente de que tal vez había dicho algo malo, pero aún así no arrepintió de sus sinceras palabras.

- Si no voy a tener de vuelta lo que me quitó, no tiene caso pelearse con esa persona –se explicó el niño.

El Uchiha soltó un bufido de incredulidad ante su infantil comentario. Cómo si fuera tan fácil ver las cosas así…

- ¿Y qué harías tu, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con aburrimiento.

- ¡No me digas dobe, teme! –gritó el rubio, inflando las mejillas-. Yo… me volvería más fuerte. Así si quiere quitarme otra cosa valiosa ¡Lo moleré a golpes, dattebayo! –dijo el niño, alzando un puño en ademán de amenaza.

- Ya no tengo nada –dijo el pelinegro en un susurro.

El ojiazul maldijo interiormente por el poco entusiasmo del moreno. ¡Vaya crío más deprimente se había topado! Una idea, que al principio se le antojo brillante, cruzo su mente y como siempre decidió ponerla en práctica antes de meditarla siquiera.

- No sé qué te quitó, ¡pero puede darte algo para que empieces de nuevo, dattebayo! –gritó el niño desconocido, poniéndose de pie de repente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el Uchiha, incrédulo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos tibias recorriéndole la cara, acariciándole la piel. Miró confundido a los ojos azules que aguardaban expectantes su reacción, pero decidió quedarse quieto, aguardando al siguiente movimiento por parte del rubio. Entonces los iris celestes se ocultaron detrás de unos parpados morenos al tiempo que se acercaban, pero él no quiso cerrar los ojos. No quería perderse de nada de lo que sucediera. Finalmente una suave sensación en su mejilla le indico que unos dulces labios le rozaban la cara.

La confusión no lo dejó después de que el rubio salió corriendo sin darle explicaciones. Si el beso en su mejilla se había sentido tan bien, ¿por qué la decepción al ver que no fueron sus labios los que se tocaron?

_**˜S&N˜*E*L*M*U*E*L*L*E*Y*E*L*C*O*L*U*M*P*I*O*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡No te acerques a él! –gritó una mujer, abrazando a su hija con una exagerada protección- Es un demonio.

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! –gritaron a coro unos niños, arrojándole piedras.

- ¡Monstruo la más vieja de su casa, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto, tomando una de esas piedras al vuelo y regresándosela con fuerza.

Los niños solo soltaron carcajadas al ver que el Uzumaki había fallado el tiro y echaron a correr en dirección a la salida. Era tiempo de que los niños de la Academia Ninja regresaran a sus casas, tiempo de que la mayor parte de la Aldea se tomara unos minutos para darle su ración diaria de esas malas miradas que lo seguían hasta en sueños. El rubio se talló los ojos con vigor, tratando de alejar ese picor que le decía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Pero no dejó que el agua salada le corriera por la cara, hacía tiempo que se había prometido no llorar por esa razón.

El Uzumaki se sentó en el columpio que colgaba del frondoso roble que se encontraba en el patio de la Academia. Tal parecía que ese día les daría un descanso a los aldeanos de sus travesuras.

- No deberías dejar que lo que digan los otros te afecten –dijo una voz enfrente de él, provocando que levantara la cara de golpe.

Se encontró con el niño del muelle mirándolo fijamente, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Vestía las mismas ropas oscuras que le había visto junto al lago e incluso hasta mantenía esa misma actitud orgullosa que llegaba a ser irritante, pero Naruto creyó un brillo en sus ojos negros que no había visto antes. Seguramente imaginaciones suyas.

- Vine a devolverte lo que me diste el otro día –dijo el moreno, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

- ¿Eh? –balbuceó el rubio, sin entenderlo-. Yo no te di nada, dattebayo.

Pero lo entendió cuando el pelinegro lo tomó bruscamente de la cara, atrayendo su rostro contra el suyo. Creyó que estaba alucinando cuando unos delgados labios se posaron directamente sobre los suyos, una presión deliciosa que nunca había sentido. Se sintió tonto cuando no pudo evitar suspirar una vez que el ligero contacto terminó, pero el moreno solo le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

_**˜S&N˜*E*L*M*U*E*L*L*E*Y*E*L*C*O*L*U*M*P*I*O*˜S&N˜**_

- Hokage-sama, ¿es no es Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó Iruka, mirando por la ventana en dirección al patio de la Academia. Alzó las cejas al ver lo que el crío le estaba haciendo a su alumno favorito.

El anciano volvió sus ojos a la dirección que señalaba el maestro, sonriendo al ver la escena que tenía a unos metros.

- Déjalo, Iruka –contestó el Tercero, palmeándole el brazo-. Hay heridas que no sanan solas.

- Pero, ¿por qué Naruto? –rumió el Umino, torciendo la boca-. Ese niño no me da confianza –dijo el castaño, señalando al Uchiha como si fuera el enemigo público número uno.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que el detalle te haya gustado, cómo ya lo he dicho, un cumpleaños es especial así que mandar saludos por otros fics no es suficiente. Además Hemorragia sigue siendo de Lenay-chan y EclO es de Yuki-2310, y Oportunidades de mi sensei, además de que ya esta terminado. Este es sólo para ti n.n Solo es un detalle, que me asalto algo tarde, pero bueno… Tuve problemas para encontrar una computadora, ¡pero la conseguí! Sólo regrese para felicitarte, mis vacaciones siguen en pie.**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
